Family Feuds
by Purple. Is. My. Life
Summary: Shane Grey has a cousin, whom he has been distant with for years. But now, she shows up in Camp Rock and Mitchie learns of her and Shane's past. She also learns that more secrets are up ahead. Envy, romance, broken hearts, feuds, this story's got it all.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very happy day for the all-smiles girl. Well, ever since she has met practically the love of her life, a.k.a: famous star: Shane Grey, everyday was happy for her. But this day was extra happy.

No more e-mailing. No more late night phone calls. No more online chatting. No more seeing him with girls on TV, which he claims is for publicity. No more resisting the urge to see him in person. Hear his voice. Feel his warmth. Feel his lips.

"Camp Rock. For the second summer in my life. I can't believe it's been that long already." Mitchie said, leaning back lazily on her car seat.

Her dad, who has been working for abroad for almost 3 years now, finally sent them enough money to buy a new house, new car, and more importantly: another summer in Camp Rock.

"I know the feeling, kiddo." Connie, her mom, said. "In just another year, you'll be turning 18. You'll be ready to move out into your own house, and plan your whole life just by yourself."

Though she said it with a smile, Mitchie could sense the sadness in her voice and in her eyes.

"Don't worry, mom." Mitchie said, putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. "That won't be happening anytime soon."

"Glad to hear that." Connie said, giving her daughter a one-arm hug, as she kept her other hand on the steering wheel.

* * *

Mitchie's eyes twinkled as they passed a newly designed Camp Rock sign.

"Well, we're here." Connie said. "Let's go and get you settled in."

"Okey-dokie." Mitchie said, taking off her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

As Connie grabbed one of Mitchie's bags, she let out a big grunt. "What's in this thing? Bricks?"

"Nope. Just some of the new clothes I bought with my allowance." Mitchie said giddily. "Which, by the way, reminds me: I need an advance in my allowance."

"And I need a new spine." Connie said.

Mitchie chuckled as she grabbed the last of her bags, and shut the back of the car.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Torres." A familiar voice said.

"Caitlyn!" Connie said, hugging the girl. "And I thought I told you to call me Connie?"

Caitlyn laughed. "Oh yeah. It's been great seeing you again. How's Mitchie?"

"She's great. Speaking of the devil, she's right there." Connie pointed to a group of girls gathered together.

"Oh. I see she's getting acquainted easier than before." Caitlyn said, biting her lip.

"Oh don't worry. She'd never forget you. Mitchie! Mitchie!" Connie called. "Mitchie Jessica Torres!"

At the sound of her full name, Mitchie immediately turned around and squealed as she saw Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie said, running over to her and giving her a big, teddy bear hug.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said, with difficulty. "Can't. Breathe."

"Oh sorry." Mitchie giggled. "You look awesome!"

"Ditto!" Caitlyn said.

"Oh my gosh, we have so much to catch up on." Mitchie said, dragging Caitlyn away as she blabbed on.

"Have a good time, girls!" Connie said, waving goodbye, as she signed a form to officially make Mitchie a member of Camp Rock. Again.

* * *

A moment later, everybody gathered around to greet Connect 3 as they arrived. But while waiting, a limo pulled up, many of them assumed it would be either Connect 3, or Tess Tyler.

They were surprised to see a brunette with sunglasses on, wearing rich-looking clothes complete with a small dog in her arms.

"Who is that?" Mitchie said in awe.

"She looks like the new version of Tess." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie gave Caitlyn a playful slap in the shoulder as they laughed at her joke.

"But, seriously. Who is that? She looks so familiar!" Mitchie said.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's Sasha Greene." Caitlyn said.

"Sasha Greene? No way, she's a blonde." Mitchie said.

"Then I guess the rumors were true." Caitlyn said.

"What rumors?" Mitchie asked.

"That she dyed her hair black to get a role in a movie." Caitlyn said. "She'd do anything to get cast."

"Oh?" Mitchie asked. "Thought she was more than that."

"So did I. We all did."

* * *

"Camp Rockers! Please give a big hand to Connect 3!" Brown said.

Mitchie's heart was jumping. She took in a deep breath, and made a big smile. She tried to control herself from squealing as she spotted Connect 3's truck enter.

Shane stood up and waved at the crowd. But, unexpectedly, he stumbled over.

"You probably shouldn't have tied his shoes together." Jason said.

Shane got up with a chicken on his head. He spotted Mitchie giggling, so he waved directly at her as he made a funny face, making Mitchie laugh more.

* * *

Shane had his arm around Mitchie as they walked to Connect 3's cabin, along with Jason and Nate. They stopped at the sight of a girl sitting on their same girl Caitlyn and Mitchie saw earlier. Shane, confused, walked over to her and said:

"Uh... are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah. And I just found him." She said, dusting herself as she stood up.

"Oh. Uh... Shane. Shane Grey." Shane extended his hand for her to shake.

"Sasha. Sasha Greene." Sasha crossed her arms.

Shane had shock written all over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha Greene is actually a pun. Shane _Grey_. Uncle _Brown_. And now Sasha _Greene. _xD

* * *

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"What? I didn't know it was a crime to visit your cousin." Sasha said.

"You two are cousins?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." Sasha said, in unison with Shane.

"No." Shane said, in unison with Sasha.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"We are. Unfortunately." Shane said.

"Tsk, tsk. Harsh words from such a simple boy." Sasha said.

"Zip it." Shane said.

"Whoa. What's going on with you two?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing that's any of your business." Sasha said, smugly.

"Don't talk to her that way." Shane said.

"Or what?" Sasha asked.

"Calm down." Brown said. "You two are both mature and wise grown-ups. You're not little kids anymore, so settle this the right way."

"And I know just the way." Sasha said, her expression turning into a cold one. "Flip a coin."

She said, before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Bye Nate. Jason." Sasha said, but didn't make it sound like she actually cared.

* * *

"Apparently, they're cousins." Mitchie said.

"No way." Caitlyn said.

"Yes way." Mitchie said. "What makes it worse is that she's a complete jerk."

"You sure?" Caitlyn said.

"I don't know." Mitchie said. "I guess I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Mickey. Strange girl." Sasha greeted, as she passed by them.

"Mickey?" Mitchie asked.

"Strange girl?" Caitlyn asked.


End file.
